Minal Aidin Time Rush
by Palmwoods
Summary: Ketika Carlos ngambek di hari yang seharusnya menjadikan mereka kembali ke fitrah, bagaimana Kendall, James dan Logan menanggapinya?


Disclaimer: Serial Big Time Rush milik Scott Fellows dan Nickelodeon.

* * *

_ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR_

_LAAILAHAILULLAH HUWALLAH HUAKBAR_

_ALLAHUAKBAR WALILLAH ILHAM.. _

Suara takbir menggema merdu di seantero Palm Woods. Para umat muslim disana bersuka cita menyambut hari kemenangan esok. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai pawai obor, kegiatan tahunan yang lama kelamaan menjadi kewajiban.

Sementara orang-orang diluar gaduh mempersiapkan pawainya. Penghuni apartemen 2J sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Oke.. jadi baju ini dipake pas sholat Ied, terus baju yang ini buat halal bi halal,sama yang satu ini buat pawai sekarang..." James menjejerkan berbagai macam model dan warna pakaian di kasurnya. Kendall yang memperhatikan hanya bisa menguap.

"James lo jualan baju? Kok gak bilang-bilang." Logan yang baru masuk heran melihat tumpukan baju di ranjang James.

"Bukaaaan.. ini baju buat dipake besok."

"Buset... emang besok lo mau ikut peragaan busana? Bajunya sampe selusin gitu."

James mendengus. "Enggak lah.. kan besok kita mau halal bi halal kesana kemari jadi bajunya musti ganti-ganti. Gila aja, artis tapi penampilan kayak gembel." James melirik Carlos yang masuk sambil mengunyah Corndogs.

Carlos yang merasa diperhatikan berkata. "Kenwapwa? Adwa ywang swalwahh?" kata-katanya tak jelas karena Corndogs yang dijejalkan ke mulutnya.

James menggedikkan bahu. "Nothing."

"Sayang ya lebaran tahun ini kita gak bisa mudik." Kendall yang tiduran di kasurnya tiba-tiba bergumam. "Padahal gue kangen Oma."

"Kangen Oma apa kangen THRnya lo?" timpal Logan.

Kendall nyengir. "THRnya dong.. biasanya gue dikasih banyak sama Oma. Sekarang gak ada yang ngasih."

"Dasar cucu durhaka."

"Yee... biarin, kayak lo enggak pengen aja dikasih THR."

"Lebaran itu bukan melulu tentang THR. Tapi tentang bagaimana kita berbagi di hari kemenangan. Percuma lo dapet THR banyak tapi gak mau berbagi. Pahalanya berkurang." Logan memulai ceramahnya.

Kendall memilih diam. Kalau Logan sudah memulai kultumnya, dia tak akan pernah menang.

Disudut ruangan Carlos mengamini kata-kata Logan, sambil menegadahkan kedua tangan seperti berdoa.

"Amin..." kata Carlos semangat.

Logan menoleh bingung. "Apanya yang amin Los?"

"Doa lo barusan."

"Doa yang mana.."

"Itu yang ada Kendall bagi-bagi THRnya... "

Dziiingg... sebuah bantal mendarat telak di wajah Carlos.

"KAPAN DIA PERNAH DOA KAYAK GITU HAH.. DASAR BOLOT!" Kendall berteriak kesal. Heran punya temen begonya minta digiles.

"Kendall! Kalo mau lempar itu pake duit jangan bantal. Lo kira gak sakit apa." Carlos misuh-misuh.

"Lagian kapan Logan bilang gue mau bagi-bagi THR. "

"Itu tadi.. pokoknya gue denger Logan ceramahin lo soal THR terus nyuruh bagi-bagi THR, itu yang gue aminin. Habisnya selama ini lo kalo dapet THR gak pernah bagi-bagi."

Sekali lagi sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Carlos.

"KENDALL!" teriaknya kesal.

"Enak aja lo minta bagi-bagi THR. Paling ujung-ujungnya lo beliin petasan. Gak kapok ya dikejer anjing dulu."

"Enggak lah.. gue udah tobat. Sekarang gak mau maen petasan lagi." Carlos memasang wajah alimnya.

"Terus duit banyak buat apaan?"

"Buat beli helm baru..."

Kendall mengernyit. "Helm lo masih bagus perasaan. Buat apa beli yang baru."

"Itu gue pengen Helm kayak Uje.. Helm GM.. biar Gaul Men.." Carlos menirukan gerakan Uje di iklan.

Kendall, Logan, bahkan James yang dari tadi sibuk dengan baju-bajunya melongo menatap Carlos. Lalu mereka serempak meninggalkan kamar.

"Bukan temen gue." Kata Kendall.

"Apalagi gue." Sahut Logan.

"Gak kenal." Timpal James.

Tinggal Carlos yang bengong sendirian di kamar.

* * *

Para penghuni Palm Woods bergantian memukul bedug. Sambil tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan takbir. Hampir seluruh penghuninya turun ke jalan mengikuti pawai obor. Mr. Bitters yang jadi pemimpinnya. Beliau memegang obor besar, berjalan paling depan. Anak-anak kecil meramaikan dengan kembang api yang diluncurkan ke angkasa, warna-warni kembang api membias di wajah mereka. Semua tertawa, semua bergembira.

Logan dan Camile, serta Kendall dan Jo bergandengan sepanjang jalan. Sementara Carlos dan James berjalan beriringan dengan The Jennifers.

Tahun ini Kendall dan kawan-kawan memang tidak pulang ke Minnesota. Mereka kehabisan tiket, padahal Mama Schmidt sudah memesan tiket dua minggu sebelum lebaran. Mungkin karena lebaran tahun ini bersamaan dengan libur musim panas, dimana anak-anak sekolah mendapat libur tambahan. Jadi banyak orang-orang yang bepergian walaupun sekedar hanya untuk liburan.

James, Logan dan Carlos sedih awalnya. Karena mereka tidak bisa bertemu orang tua masing-masing. Sebenarnya ini lebaran kedua yang mereka rayakan di Palm Woods, sama seperti lebaran tahun lalu, hanya bedanya tahun lalu. Orang tua James, Logan dan Carlos berlebaran bersama mereka di sini. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu kehilangan suasana lebaran seperti di Minnesota. Tidak seperti sekarang. Mereka hanya merayakannya berenam bersama Katie dan Mama Knight.

Tapi tentu saja mereka telah menelepon keluarga masing-masing, menyampaikan maaf walau hanya via telepon—dan skype. Itu cukup untuk James, Logan dan Calos. Yang penting mereka tak kehilangan momen lebaran, yang intinya adalah saling memaafkan.

* * *

3.30 am.

Alarm Logan mulai berbunyi. Terkantuk-kantuk Logan meraba alarmnya dalam gelap, kemudian mematikannya. Dia bangkit, duduk sebentar di pinggir ranjang, mengumpulkan nyawa. Lalu perlahan membangunkan teman-temannya.

"Ehh bangun bagun... sahur!"

Logan mengguncang tubuh temannya satu persatu. Kendall dan James setengah menggerutu bangkit dari tempat tidur masing-masing. Sementara Carlos yang paling kebo diantara mereka masih tertidur, walaupun sudah dibangunkan dengan cara paling tak manusiawi sekalipun. Dia malah berguling sambil mengigau.

"Iya Uje... saya beli helmnya. Santai men.."

"Tumben gak ada yang bangunin pake kentongan." Logan bergumam.

Mereka berempat tersaruk-saruk menuju meja makan, dengan Carlos yang basah kuyup mengekor dibelakang. Kendall, Logan dan James terpaksa mengguyurnya dengan seember penuh air untuk membangunkannya.

"Mana makanannya?" cuma karena yang satu itu Carlos menahan diri untuk tidak marah-marah pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Kendall, Logan dan James menoleh ke meja makan yang kosong melompong.

"MOOOOOOM!" Kendall berteriak memanggil Mama Schmidt.

"MOOOOM!" panggil Kendall lebih keras, heran kenapa ibunya sendiri bisa lupa untuk menyiapkan sahur.

"Wah.. emak lo kebo juga ternyata Ken.." Kata James tak sabar.

"Tau nih.. gak biasanya." Mereka bergegas ke kamar Mama Schmidt, menggedor-gedor pintunya seperti orang kesurupan.

"Gak mempan." Kendall mulai panik. "Jangan-jangan emak gue sama Katie mati di dalem."

"Carlos.." Kata Logan cepat tanggap. "Dobrak pintunya!"

Beruntung. Belum sempat Carlos mendobrak pintu, dan melakukan aksi yang lebih anarkis. Mama Schmidt, terkantuk-kantuk membuka pintu.

"Kalian ngapain pagi buta begini?!" sembur beliau.

"Sahur Mom... kenapa makanannya belum disiapin?" Kendall menjelaskan.

"Iya.. mentang-mentang kemarin hari terakhir puasa, masa sekarang males sahur.. ntar puasanya gak berkah." Carlos sok menggurui.

Tiba-tiba Logan, Kendall dan James membeku mendengar perkataan Carlos.

Mama Schmidt cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah cowok-cowok itu, beliau menutup pintunya dan kembali tidur.

"Logan.." Kata Kendall menahan kesal. "Lo kerajinan apa kurang kerjaan sih?"

"Iya nih kutu satu.. padahal gue lagi enak-enak tidur, mimpi pacaran ama Vanilla Sepen Ikon.. parah lo!" semprot James.

Logan cuma mesem-mesem."Sorry Mamen.. gue lupa matiin alarm."

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanya Carlos polos. Rupanya dia belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ampun deh ini makluk." James menjitak kepala Carlos gemas. "Kan lo sendiri yang bilang kemarin hari terakhir puasa."

"Terus?" tanya Carlos masih tak mengerti.

"Ya kalo kemarin udah hari terakhir, ngapain kita puasa lagi besok?!"

Carlos terdiam, dari wajahnya sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. "Jadi sekarang kita gak sahur nih?"

"Ya kagak.. kan besok udah lebaran.. udah ah gue mau tidur lagi." Logan beranjak menuju kamarnya, diikuti Kendall dan James.

"Terus gue udah basah kuyup begini kita gak jadi makan gitu?" Carlos shock.

Kendall berbalik, dia menatap Carlos prihatin, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Carlos, dan berkata "Hidup memang keras kawan."

* * *

Carlos ngambek.

Terang aja, siapa yang gak ngambek kalo pagi-pagi buta udah disiram air sedingin es terus ujung-ujungnya gak jadi dapet makanan kayak yang dibayangin. Carlos dongkol banget sama ketiga sahabatnya. Dia menolak berbicara dengan mereka. Tak peduli walaupun sahabat-sahabatnya merayu dengan berbagai macam cara. Bahkan ceramah panjang lebar Logan tentang bagaimana seharusnya kita saling memaafkan di hari Idul Fitripun tak dapat melunakkan hati Carlos.

"Wah gawat... dia beneran ngambul." Kendall berbisik kepada Logan dan James. Mereka memperhatikan Carlos yang menyiapkan perlengkapan sholat Iednya dalam diam.

"Pokoknya ini semua salah Logan!" tuding James.

"Lah.. kenapa gue?!" Logan yang tak mau disalahkan protes. "Kan lo yang nyuruh kita buat nyiram dia."

"Tapi kalo bukan karena lo yang kerajinan nyalain alarm gue gak bakal nyuruh buat nyiram dia kali." James tak mau kalah.

"Eehh.. udah... kenapa malah jadi kalian yang berantem." Kendall menengahi. "Itu Carlos begimana."

Logan menghela nafas. "Udah biarin aja.. ntar juga baik sendiri tuh anak."

"Boys.. ayo cepet. Sholatnya udah mau mulai tuh." Mama Knight memanggil dari depan.

Kendall, Logan dan James buru-buru memakai pecinya, sementara Carlos malah memakai helm.

"Los... gak salah kostum lo? Masa Sholat pake helm? Ntar sholatnya gak sah loh.. emang lo yakin helm itu udah suci dari hadas." Logan yang memang paling alim tak tahan untuk tak menggurui.

Tapi Carlos melengos, gayanya udah kayak anak kecil yang ngambek gak dikasih permen. Kendall, Logan dan James cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, istighfar.

Bahkan saat sholatpun, Carlos memilih saf yang jauh dari teman-temannya. Kendall, Logan dan James makin tak enak hati. Biasanya Carlos tak pernah seperti ini. Mereka tak mau masalah sepele seperti ini merusak hari raya mereka yang seharusnya bersih dari dosa.

"Kita gak bisa diem aja. Biasanya kalo Carlos ngambek tuh ada maunya." James berbisik ke teman-temannya sesaat sebelum sholat dimulai.

Logan tersenyum misterius, balas berbisik "Tenang. Gue punya ide."

Kendall dan James saling pandang. Kemudian mengangkat bahu. Yah percayakan saja pada Logan, pikir mereka.

* * *

"Mom.. maafin Kendall ya, Kendall banyak salah sama Mom." Kendall mencium kedua tangan Mama Schmidt, air mata haru bergulir di pipinya, teringat segala kelakuan kurang ajarnya selama ini.

Mama Schmidt sendiri tak bisa membendung air matanya. Beliau memeluk Kendall erat. "Iya sayang. Maafin Mom juga ya kalo selama ini suka cerewet sama kamu."

"Kita juga minta maaf Mama Knight, kita sering kurang ajar." Logan, James dan Carlos bergantian menyalami Mama Knight.

"Iya boys.. gak apa-apa kalian udah Mama anggap anak sendiri." Mama Knight memeluk mereka satu persatu.

Katie juga ikut menyalami mereka satu-persatu. Suasana haru menyelimuti apartemen mereka pagi itu.

"Yuk, sekarang kita keliling." Ajak Logan ke teman-temannya. "Carlos ikut gak lo?"

"Hmm..." Jawab Carlos singkat, walaupun masih ngambek tapi dia sudah mulai mau berbicara lagi.

Bersama-sama mereka ke lobby. Mr. Bitters adalah orang pertama yang mereka cari.

"Minal Aidin ya Mr. Bitters. Maaf kalo kita sering ngerusakin barang di sini."

"Iya sama-sama... Ane juga minta maaf sering pelit sama kalian." Mr. Bitters tersenyum malu.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bersalam-salaman dengan seluruh penghuni Palm Woods. Bahkan Gustavo dan Kellypun datang. Gustavo dengan senyum sumringahnya yang jarang terlihat meminta maaf kepada Kendall cs. Tapi sayangnya, kue-kue Mama Schmidt ludes karena kedatangan Gustavo. Itu membuat wajah Carlos yang sejak pagi sudah ditekuk, jadi tambah ditekuk.

* * *

"Gan.. rencana lo apaan biar Carlos gak ngambek lagi?" tanya James,karena walau sudah lewat tengah hari Carlos belum juga mau berbicara dengan mereka.

"Beliin dia helm." Kata Logan mantap.

"Duitnya?" tanya Kendall.

"Kita patungan."

"Gue gak ada duit." James bersandar di sofa.

"Kumpulin aja dulu. Daripada Carlos ngambek terus."

Kendall menghela nafas. "Iya deh."

Carlos sedang dalam perjalan ke kolam sore itu saat dia melihat ketiga sahabatnya berdebat di loby. Carlos bersembunyi di balik tembok, mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Uangnya gak cukup." Samar-samar Carlos mendengar Kendall berkata.

"Iya.. ini udah semua sisa duit THR gue, tapi tetep gak cukup." Sahut James.

"Terus gimana?" Logan kelihatan putus asa.

Carlos ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadii, tapi dia gengsi. Dia kan ceritanya sedang ngambek, masa mau tiba-tiba nyambung.

"Kita minta maaf baik-baik aja deh sama Carlos, masa dia gak mau maafin."

Merasa namanya disebut Carlos semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Kita udah minta maaf berapa kali dari tadi pagi. Tapi dia tetep gak mau maafin." Kendall cemberut.

"Satu-satunya cara ya beliin dia helm."

"Tapi duit kita gak cukup."

Deg. Carlos terperangah. Jadi teman-temannya berncana mengorbankan uang mereka untuk membelikannya helm. Astaga padahal ngambeknya selama ini cuma main-main. Dia tak akan pernah bisa marah kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Carlos terharu, mereka semua ternyata benar-benar menyayanginya. Walaupun artinya mereka harus menyuap Carlos agar tidak marah lagi, tapi niat mereka baik.

Carlos jadi malu. Buat apa dia ngambek seperti anak kecil padahal ini hari Idul Fitri, dimana semua orang kembali suci, bersih tanpa dosa. Tapi sebuah bisikan kembali menghampirinya.

"Udah bos... gak apa-apa, lumayan dapet helm." Kata setan.

"Sebenernya kalo mereka ngasih itu namanya hadiah bos. Gak dosa-dosa amat lah." Malaikat yang salah alamat melanjutkan.

Tapi Carlos menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia tak akan membiarkan Setan sesat dan Malaikat yang lebih sesat itu menjerumuskannya...lagi.

"Hey..." Carlos keluar dai persembunyiannya dan menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kendall, Logan dan James yang kaget, buru-buru menyembunyikan uang yang tadi mereka kumpulkan.

"Hey..." Kata James salah tingkah. "Ada apa Los?"

"Kalian ngapain?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain kok... " Logan bersiul pelan.

"Eh... lo kan lagi ngambek.. kok negur kita?"

Logan langsung menyikut rusuk Kendall. Kendall mengaduh, tapi begitu melihat tatapan yang Logan berikan dia diam.

"Ngapain lo ingetin hah.. ntar dia ngambek lagi." Begitu kira-kira pesan yang Logan berikan dari tatapannya.

"Soal itu.." Carlos menunduk malu. "Gue mau minta maaf.. gue gak seharusnya ngambek kayak anak kecil."

Logan, Kendall dan James menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar perkataan Carlos.

"iya nih.. gaje banget lo pake ngambek segala, dasar ababil." Tuding James.

"Yeeee... kalian sih.. coba kalian yang disiram pake air dingin, pasti ngambek juga."

"Elo tidurnya kayak kebo dibangunin pake cara halus gak bisa."

"Ngapain kalian ngebangunin, orang gak sahur juga."

"Salah Logan noh yang kerajinan nyalain alarm."

"Eh.. nyalahin gue lagi. Kan gue khilaf..."

"STOOOOOOOOOPPP!" Kendall berteriak menengahi. "Baru juga maaf-maafan udah ribut lagi."

Logan, James dan Carlos tersenyum malu.

"Yaudah intinya, gue minta maaf sama kalian semua. Mumpung ini hari lebaran, kita harus bersih dari dosa."

"Cieeee tumben kata-kata lo bener Los." James menggoda Carlos.

"Kita juga mau minta maaf ya Los.. selama ini kita selalu ngerjain lo." Kata Kendall sambil memeluk Carlos.

"Iya gue maafin kok." Carlos tersenyum, kemudian balas memeluk Kendall.

Mereka saling berpelukan. Tak ada lagi rasa sebal dan kesal di hati Carlos karena disiram dipagi buta. Yang ada hanya rasa bangga memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Yang rela mengorbankan apapun hanya untuk melihatnya kembali tersenyum. Lebaran tahun ini Carlos menemukan arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi helm gue mana?" tanya Carlos begitu mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Helm apa?" tanya Logan bingung.

"Kalian mau beliin gue helm kan."

"Itu kan tadi waktu lo ngambek, sekarang lo udah gak ngambek, ngapain dibeliin helm." Kata Kendall sambil melenggang ke kolam.

"Gaya lo mau dibeliin helm. Minta aja sama si Uje sonoh." James mengikuti Kendall.

Logan cuma bisa tertawa, dia mengacak rambut Carlos lalu mengekor dibelakang James.

Carlos cemberut. Kalau tahu begini mending tadi dia mengikuti saran si setan dan malaikat sesat itu.


End file.
